The overall aim of the Program Project remains to advance and apply fundamental knowledge in the fields of respiratory mechanics and control. This supplementary request extends three of our ongoing projects and develops a new one. In conjunction with Project 2, Airway Aerodynamics, we want to develop a device to oscillate the chest wall by direct mechanical coupling. For Project 3, Chest Wall Mechanics, we seek support for a uniquely qualified individual to accomplish a detailed description of bodywall motions. In conjunction with Project 5, Development and Evaluation of Tests of Pulmonary Function, we want to design, construct and test a body plethysmograph for routine clinical use. Our new project (Project 6, Development of Animal Equivalents to Clinical Asthma) will combine local immunologic, clinical pathophysiologic and physiologic resources in an attempt to simulate clinical states of asthma in animals with the object of gaining a better understanding of the clinical asthmatic state.